Gotta Catch Ed All
by Ikarai
Summary: Double D is missing and with Marie still guilt stricken over what she had done to him, a professor sends her and Rolf to continue what Double D had been sent to do. An Ed Edd N Eddy and Pokemon Crossover. Some Marie/Edd, There might be some Edd/Nazz, Edd/Sarah and some Kevin/Nazz.
1. Offering the Role

**Hello, what's this? A new fanfiction, and it's not Fullmetal Alchemist?! Le Gasp! **

**A crossover between the show Ed Edd N Eddy, and the show Pokémon. Will contain some Edd/Marie, Kevin/Nazz, Edd/Nazz and Edd/Sarah.**

**I do not own any of the characters from Ed Edd N Eddy, nor do I own any of the Pokémon or characters from Pokémon.**

_Marie's P.O.V_

I sighed as I sat on top of an old tire in front of the Kanker Trailer home. It had been almost a year since I had last seen Edd, the last time I saw him was when he was getting his stuff into his car when he was leaving for Collage.

But it had actually been a lot longer than a year since I had spoken with him, had a real conversation and not the short words or phrases that passed between us when he left. I didn't even have the guts to try an apologize for what I had done to him and try one last time to fix our relationship.

It was during senior year at school that I screwed everything up between us, destroyed my friendship with him and what trust he had in me.

Yeah, we had become friends during school and I had gotten him to not fear me as badly.

During sophomore year, Edd and I actually started talking and as he got to know me a little better, we became friends. I have to thank Eddy and Ed for that though, they got him put in Detention and it was just the two of us that day so since the teacher likes to ditch detention we had a few hours to talk.

But we were just friends, and only friends, and I had to keep myself from jumping him and kissing him every time I saw him.

Old habits are hard to kill.

But I couldn't hold back and keep all my pent up lust I felt towards Double D locked up forever, and one day I just couldn't take it anymore and I finally jumped him. It's a blessing I didn't go too far.

But I went far enough.

Double D was utterly terrified of me after that, even more than before, I had destroyed every ounce of faith and trust he had in me.

I didn't know which hurt more, that he probably hated me, or that he was too scared of me to even talk to me.

We ended up only speaking to each other after that when we had to, managing to keep up an act of friends still up. In the end, Ed and Eddy figured something was up, but they only assumed that I was back to my old 'Obsessed Kanker Self' again like my sisters were.

I wanted to try and fix things, to make up for what I did to him. Just anything so I could see him smile at me again.

But in the end, I was too much of a coward to try and do anything to fix our friendship.

By the time he was leaving for collage, it took all my courage to wish him good luck at collage when he left.

But that was then, and here I was, one year later. Nineteen year old Marie Kanker and never had a boyfriend, so long as you don't count Edd as my boyfriend like I would have a few years ago. We never actually dated; the only 'romance' between us was when I started giving him kisses against his will.

I had already gotten off the tire and was already away from the Trailer Park and on my way to the library. It was close to five and the man who offered me a job wanted to meet with me and another 'applicant' at the library.

Honestly, I could care less about working, and would be perfectly content to mope around the trailer, but Lee and Mom said I needed to get a job.

So when I was given a call requesting that I meet this professor at the library as he had been told that I would be perfect for some job, I had no choice but to check it out.

When I entered the library, I felt out of place instantly. I only ever came here when I was with Double D, seeing as he loved the library.

I looked around, not sure where I was supposed to do but a cheerful voice behind me made me turn.

"You must be Marie Kanker!" An older man wearing a Hawaiian shirt said walking up.

"Rolf cannot belief his eyes! Scary-Girl Marie, you are here as well?" Rolf asked as he walked up beside the man.

"Ralph?" I asked.

"Rolf," The son-of-a-Sheppard corrected.

The man smiled, "Ah, well, now that we are all here, let us go to my van where we can talk privately and away from curious ears," He said, leading the us out of the library and to a large light sea-green van.

I was confused but I still crawled into the spacious back with Rolf, the man came with us.

"Rolf demands to know what is going on," Rolf stated when the doors closed, proving that he knew just as much as I did. Maybe even less.

The man gave them a weak smile, "Yes, well I am Professor Svenski, and I am in need of you two to take over Eddwards job."

**Yes, well Professor Svenski is a character I have made. I hope that everyone has enjoyed this chapter and I will update when I can. I do the most work on this at school so this should be updated maybe a little faster than my other fanfiction at first.**

**I might change some of the categories on here later too.**

**Also, anyone else notice that Rolf is probably one of the most trustable characters in the show? Or is it just me? He seems like probably a true neutral and just completely trustworthy. He's why I choose to have him in here (that and the only other characters I am having in here that are trustworthy I got different plans for)**

**Then Marie, well she just wants Edd to like her.**


	2. Edd is What?

**I forgot to put this in the first chapter but this fanfiction was inspired by The Hurricane Fighter's fanfiction Pok'edmon Kanto. So big round of applause for Hurricane Fighter and if you haven't read Pok'edmon Kanto, I suggest you read it, it's awesome! **

**Anyways, onward with the story!**

**I do not own Pokemon, or Ed Edd N Eddy in any way, shape or form.**

**I do own some pokemon cards though.**

**I also own Professor Svenski, which reminds me, for those who know me well enough, you know I am not at all a fan of OC's in a fanfiction. But I am making an exception in here because this story will need some OC's for certain parts. But they will be, by no means, stars of this fanfiction. All main parts go to Cannon characters.**

_Maries P.O.V_

"Ok, what do you mean 'Take over Double D's job?" I demanded and then shook my head ,"He's at collage, what do you want us to do, take his classes for him?"

Svenski blinked then laughed, "Collage? So that's the cover story he told everyone?"

"Rolf thinks you should start explaining, first," Rolf said, more calmly then I had been.

Professor Svenski nodded, "True, true, but where to start," He mumbled as he paused to think. After a few minutes he started, "Well, I'm Eddwards grandfather, to begin with," He said jabbing a thumb into his chest and gave a toothy smile.

"Wait, you're his gramps?" I asked then looked at him more closely, and soon remembered looking through family photographs with Double D back in junior year; he looked like the old man in the photo. "Yeah, now I remember you, you're in the family photo album."

Svenski nodded, "Yes, and during his senior year at high school, towards the end, I offered him a chance to make an odyssey to a new world and make amazing discoveries about the most wondrous creatures known as Pokemon," He said.

In my mind, I was noting that he was who Double D got the big words from, but then realized what he had just said.

"What in the world is a pokemon?" I demanded.

Svenski, who seemed pleased to hear that question, jumped right into a detailed explanation on the creatures, but when he was done, I shook my head, not at all believing a word he said.

"Impossible." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

Rolf nodded in agreement, "Rolf agrees with the Blue Haired Kanker," The Sheppard's Son said, "Creatures like that are not in existence."

Svenski sighed, "I figured you would do this," He said pulling out a red and white ball.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This is a Pokeball, has Eddwards most loyal pokemon in here too," He said tossing it onto the ground and after a bought of white light coming from it, a black almost demonic like dog stood there.

"Hello, Houndoom," Svenski greeted.

The dog beast just howled.

"What is this creature! Stand back Blue Haired Kanker for Rolf will slay this monster!" Rolf said standing up in the van but Svenski stepped between.

"This is a Houndoom, a pokemon don't worry he's tamed, Eddward wouldn't let him run wild while with him you know," Svenski assured them then scratched Houndoom behind the ear, "I gave him the pre-evolved form, Houndour, when he started his journey."

I stared at the pokemon then looked up at Svenski as I realized something, "You keep saying 'was' and all these other past tense words and want us to take over his job. Where is Double D then?" I asked.

Professor Svenski just sighed, "About that, you see, Eddward is missing," He admitted and grimaced, "He gave me Houndoom to take care of for a week, along with a few other pokemon, and then he just vanished. Officer Jenny found his backpack, hat and some of his pokemon which are now at my lab, but haven't been able to find any trace of Eddward."

There was a tense pause before Rolf spoke up.

"You mean the Smart Ed Boy is missing?" He asked and I wanted to slap him for basically repeating what Svenski had said.

The professor just nodded, "That's right, and that is also why I called you two. When he agreed to do this, he made a list of people he…that we could trust to bring in if ever needed. You two were at the top of the list as the most trustable. The rest were Kevin _(Last name unavailable), _Nazz _(Last name unavailable)_ and Sarah _(Last name unavailable)_."

"He did not choose the short-but-greedy Ed-Boy and the Strong-But-Dimwitted Ed-Boy?" Rolf asked curiously, voicing my own surprise. Neither Ed nor Eddy were in the list of names and you would think he would want his two best friends there. But it was nothing compared to the surprise that I was on the list.

"Yes, I asked him about that myself, but he said that Ed wouldn't be able to keep quiet about something like this, and Eddy would look for some way to make money off of all this even if it endangered the lives of the pokemon. But he assured me that you were both people he could trust and depend on," Svenski said with a smile.

I wanted to cheer, I was on the list, he didn't hate me, but a sense of dread kept me from getting ahead of myself, I needed to know one thing before I could make any assumptions.

"When did he make this list?" I asked.

Svenski stroked his beard as he thought, "Well, I'd say it was a few days after he graduated from high school. Yes, it was right when I was sending him off to start his journey that he gave me the list, why do you ask?"

I shrugged, "Just curious, that's all," I lied, and felt hope start to bud within me. He made this list after I had hurt him. He might still be upset over it, but that meant he still trusted me enough to choose me over his two best friends. It was enough to bring me a little out of the self hate I had wrapped myself in.

But one thing remained the same, Edd was still missing.

"So, what is it that Rolf and Quick-Tempered Marie-Girl must do?" Rolf asked.

Svenski gave a smile, "Well, Eddward was journeying through the Pokemon worlds while in the Kanto Region. His job was to learn as much as he could about the pokemon, make bonds with them and even go into the Pokemon Tournaments. I would give you his badges he earned so far but we never found them. But You can do what he did. Fight and capture pokemon, and enter into gym battles to earn badges so you can enter tournaments," Svenski explained and then he pulled out three balls identical to the one that Houndoom came from.

A quick toss and out came a mouse thing with fire on it, some sort of dinosaur like crocodile and a green creature with a leaf coming out of its head.

"You can choose one of these three to start your training," Svenski said.

Looking over them, I reached over and picked up the fire-mouse, while Rolf chose the blue crocodile. Svenski put the green one back in the pokeball then handed the two some sort of device and several more pokeballs.

"This is your Pokedex, it holds information on all the pokemon we have found so far and will help you immensely on your journey," He assured them.

I nodded then used the device on my new pokemon.

"_Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. Cyndaquil is a timid pokemon, but if startled, the flames on the back burn more fiercely."_

"Awesome!" I declared, hugging Cyndaquil and grinning, "You and I are going to get along quite nicely," I decide.

Rolf then looked up his pokemon.

"_Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Its well-developed jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything. Even its trainer must be careful."_

"Rolf has made a great choice in choosing you, Totodile!" Rolf decided.

After returning all three pokemon, Totodile, Cyndaquil, and Houndoom, I turned to look at Svenski.

"So, should we just go home and pack then what?" I asked.

Svenski crawled to the driver's seat, "I'll drive you home, I will make up excuses for you on this journey. A job where you will have to travel a lot as an assistant for you Marie, and Rolf I do believe your parents would be happy to know that you will be sent to a collage abroad," He explained as he started driving.

"And what about Smart Ed-Boy?" Rolf asked, "Will we be looking for him.

The professor gave a smile, "I have already sent some friends of yours to go look for him," he assured them but I still felt a little uneasy.

**And there you have it, end of chapter two.**

**I will let you know now, that I will not always be putting it in first person point of view. I just felt like having the first two chapters follow Maries thoughts. **


	3. Anyone have Bug Repellant?

**Hello again, a new chapter and I hope you enjoyed the last one.**

**I do not own Ed Edd N Eddy or Pokemon, I do own Professor Svenski however.**

**Teams so far-**

**Edd- **

**Houndoom**

_**Rest of pokemon unknown**_

**Marie-**

**Cyndaquil**

**Rolf-**

**Totodile**

Marie sighed as she adjusted her bag over her shoulder, while waiting for Rolf to stop arguing with the ferry driver.

They were in the Hoenn Region, mainly because of that was where Double D had been traveling and so the Professor assumed it would be a good idea for them to start there as well.

It had taken a while to convince her mom and sisters that she would go, but when told that it was a job, they practically kicked her out. So much for family love.

She wanted to slap Rolf when he finally came over but restrained herself.

"Alright," She decided, pulling up a map, "I say we start with Rustboro City," she declared, having already thought through what gym they should start with on the trip here.

Rolf nodded, "And we can capture more pokemon on the way, Rolf is fond of this idea," He decided and was already marching down the path.

Marie shook her head, knowing this was going to be a long journey. She wasn't overly fond of Rolf and his behavior and how he spoke and it was going to take some time for her to get used to dealing with him and not her sisters.

Following him, Marie recalled everything that had happened, and felt her urge to slap Professor Svenski again.

He said that Double D had been in the Kanto Region when he went missing. But upon starting the trip he had to tell them that he got the names mixed up and that it was really the Hoenn region that he vanished in, and Kanto was just the region Double D started in.

The guy apparently got region names mixed up on a daily basis.

But Marie was also curious as to who the other people he mentioned that he sent here were. Apparently they were people that Double D knew and could trust since they were given the job of searching for him.

She prayed that they found him.

"Rolf thinks that this forest may hold many good things!" Rolf said as he stood in front of a dense forest and Marie had to agree with him.

"Could be teeming with pokemon," she mused and already she was walking into it.

It was about an hour of walking, maybe not that long actually, when she stopped and stared at a tree.

"Rolf look!" She said pointing at the red pokemon then pulled out her Pokedex.

"_Wurmple, the Worm Pokemon. Using the spikes on its rear end, Wurmple peels the bark off of trees and feeds on the sap that oozes out."_

Before Rolf could do anything, Marie grinned, "I call this pokemon," She said pulling out her pokeball, "Alright Cyndaquil! Come on out!" She said as Cyndaquil emerged from his pokeball.

The Wurmple looked at them curiously before leaping from the tree and getting ready to fight.

"I like this already, alright Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!" Marie declared and obediently, Cyndaquil let loose a turret of fire at Wurmple.

Wurmple dodged and then lunged at Cyndaquil, using tackle.

"Dodge! Then use Ember!" Marie yelled.

Wurmple wasn't fast enough to dodge and was hit. While in a daze, Marie ordered for another flamethrower, and then the pokemon was knocked out.

"Alright!" Marie said, throwing a pokeball and capturing Wurmple.

A stiff silence formed as they watched the ball shake as it tried to contain Wurmple. After what felt like forever it stopped and Marie threw her hand in the air, "Alright! We just got ourselves a new pokemon!" She cheered and returned Cyndaquil to the pokeball.

"That was a quick battle, you're Cyndaquil is quite strong," Rolf approved, and grinned, "But now it will be my turn to catch a pokemon!"

Marie shrugged, "Fine, fine," She agreed as she began walking after him, grinning in her mind that she had caught a pokemon.

It didn't take them long to find another pokemon, a yellow worm like pokemon like the Wurmple.

"_Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. Weedle are hard to catch because they always live near Beedrills, who are quite territorial."_

Rolf already had a pokeball out, ready to attack the Weedle and catch it, when Marie stopped him.

"Rolf, it said that it lives near Beedrills, but where are the Beedrills?" She asked looking around but seeing no other pokemon around.

Rolf shrugged, "Doesn't matter, Rolf with tame this pokemon and the Beedrills!" He declared.

Almost as if waiting for that challenge, dozens upon dozens of Beedrills started to appear, perching on trees and buzzing in the air, all staring right at the two.

"Beedrills, extremely territorial," Marie said repeating what the Pokedex had said, "Rolf, let's get out of here now, one Weedle is not worth getting killed by a swarm of Beedrills," She said.

Using the immense strength of a Kanker, Marie grabbed Rolf and started running right when the first Beedrill lunged.

After fifteen minutes of running, Marie stopped, panting for breath, "Alright, I think we lost it," She said glancing at Rolf, "And we'll get you a pokemon don't worry. This is only day one," She told him then collapsed to the ground.

"This is going to be a long journey, I just know it…..I'm hungry now," She said.

**And Cut!**

**Rolf would think he can handle a swarm of Beedrills at first, but enough of Double D has rubbed off on Marie to know that they need to get the hell out of there.**

**Well, I would like to thank all those who reviewed and just to set something right off the bat- Professor Svenski will be getting names mixed up of places so don't think the 'Kanto-Hoenn' region will be the only time.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**P.S For those who read all my fanfictions, I Will be updating Fire and Steel soon.**


	4. New News

Attention all readers!

This fanfiction will be on hold for a little bit longer, I had everything that was going to happen, or most of it, on a document on my computer and it ended up getting deleted. It had all the main events for future chapters, the pokemon everyone was going to get, and so on.

Annoying as it is, it ended up deleted because schools are dumb and any file on a school computer (I wrote it on word document on my school computer) they deleted yesterday.

I will update, as soon as I have everything down again. I've learned that having this stuff written out first helsp my fanfictions go a lot smoother and I want this to go smoother and not be forgotten or get writers block on.\

I _will_ update, as I have the next chapter for my other stories written already, I can start working on this right away, but don't expect a new chapter for a little bit. But also, don't think I forgot about this, I will update, I will _not_ forgot about it.

I apologize again for this and I will work to fix it right away. Thank you for reading.


End file.
